


Friendly Wagers

by AVPDSylvesterDodd (ConvenienceStoreMusical)



Series: A Month of Scorpion Drabbles [8]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenienceStoreMusical/pseuds/AVPDSylvesterDodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivalry between friends is a good thing. Gambling is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Wagers

"Two dollars says you can't finish it in a minute," Toby said smugly, resting an elbow on Walter's shoulder. Walter had been standing in front of the whiteboard for an hour. A long equation had been written hastily on the board, with footnotes scrawled along the borders.

"20 says you can't keep your mouth shut during that time," Walter quipped back. 

"Now that's a done deal. Let's-" Toby couldn't finish. Walter had readily lunged at the board, writing out the last of the equation.

"You're a dirty cheater," Toby grumbled, reaching for his wallet.

"It's only cheating if you're losing."

**Author's Note:**

> What's 20 dollars between friends? If I had more room I'd tack on alternative end where Walter buys them both lunch with Toby's lost 20 bucks.


End file.
